Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to enterprise systems and more specifically to facilitating third parties to perform batch processing of requests requiring authorization from resource owners for repeat access to resources.
Related Art
A resource refers to any data item such as files, photos, user information, etc. Resources are often ‘owned’ by owners, but stored and managed by other/second parties. Ownership of a resource implies that the corresponding user (usually a human being) can control who is permitted or denied access to the resource managed by a second party. Such resources are referred to as “protected resources”.
An owner can permit access of a resource to a third party by granting appropriate authorization. There is often a need to permit ‘repeat’ access to a resource, implying that a single authorization can be a basis for multiple accesses over time. OAuth protocol is one open standard, which allows for such authorization for repeat access of the resource on behalf of the owner, as is well known in the relevant arts.
There are situations when batch processing of requests is desirable. Batch processing implies that several requests are accumulated (by appropriate buffering), and processed in a batch (i.e., continue to process the accumulated requests until the processing of all requests is completed) at a later convenient time. Batch processing is generally helpful in large scale environments.
Aspects of the present disclosure facilitate third parties to perform batch processing of requests requiring authorization from resource owners for repeat access to resources.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.